


The Playlist (Side KaiShin)

by CiellaAnderson



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiellaAnderson/pseuds/CiellaAnderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of stand-alone chapters that will either melt your heart or make you cry of sadness.</p><p>No matter what dimension, Kaito and Shinichi will always be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PRELUDE

Hello there!

It's been awhile since I wrote something for any fandoms I'm currently addicted to. If I'm not mistaken, the last fanfic that I published was under Hetalia's UsUk and that wasn't even finished yet. ^^" [If you're a fangirl of that pairing then you can read my works in Wattpad under '@CiellaAnderson'. I never got around to transferring them in here so I apologize for that.] Aside from being a BIG procrastinator, I became busy with College life so I haven't had the time to dabble on writing other than solely reading a LOT of wonderful works.

This will be my first fanfic for this year and also for the site. I haven't got the time to upload anything here since the system is so different than Wattpad and FF.net. (Even the latter seemed to become difficult to navigate over the years. I recently got around with my account there for reading purposes, actually. I honestly didn't know they upgraded or something.)

Moving on, this is strictly KaiShin. :) I have nothing against ShinKai, okay? I just prefer Kaito to top only because his whole countenance seemed so cool in the anime and the manga, that sometimes it doesn't sit well with me when Shinichi becomes dominant. Other than that reasoning, ShinKai is still good. :) Oh, and Kaito actually reminds me of America (Hetalia) when it comes to being moderately childish. Just sayin'. 

You must have also noticed, the title is what it says. The chapters aren't connected in any way. They're just a bunch of short one shots based on songs. I'm a huge music geek and you won't ever find me without an earphone or headphone wherever I go. Well, unless I accidentally forgot it (which is seldom enough that I can count in one hand). Whenever I listen, there are some lyrics that will get stuck with me then an exclamation of 'this screams KaiShin or UsUk!' thus a plot bunny will be born.

THIS IS UNBETA'ED WORK so please expect some past tense mistakes and maybe a little of grammar. :) 

I hope you enjoy the shenanigan I came up with. :) Kudos and reviews are appreciated.


	2. CLARITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's so much you can do, but you are powerless against death.

1\. CLARITY  
by Zedd (Cover by Sam Tsui)

[If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love is insanity, why are you my clarity?]

 

This is wrong. This is not suppose to happen.

Shinichi tried. He tried very hard to prevent this. There's so many questions that started to swirl in his mind that he couldn't answer, but how could he do so when he's under the gleam of the moon, wrapped around a certain thief's arms as he struggled to stop the growing red on the latter's chest.

****

It happened so fast. For a moment, Shinichi was standing on the rooftop with the Phantom Thief's loving arms around him, as they enjoyed the tranquil night and the gentle breeze ---Exchanging words of affection and just the general assessment of acquired bruises or scratches on the thief's person. And then a second, he was suddenly shoved back as a bullet zipped past him---- a few inches more and it would have grazed his arm. The sound of the thief's card gun firing in succession didn't rouse him from his shock but it still registered. Then came the assailant's attempt to fire a succession of bullets at the elusive thief. The sounds wasn't so distinct anymore when he heard a yelp and that's when reality crashed down on him.Shinichi barely thought his actions as he automatically pulled out his handgun and shot the assailant before he could even analyse the face. There was a satisfying shriek and a thud before everything went silent again. He immediately stood up and rushed to his lover who was a feet away from him and saw his pristine thief's shoulder being slowly painted in horrendous red

A grunt and some shuffling caught his attention. He immediately shot a murderous look at the fallen assailant and that's when his expression melted into shock. The past came flashing behind his eyes and the pain that exploded in his chest suddenly became unbearable. He would always recognize those pair of eyes and the curtain of brown hair that never failed to make her beautiful. He would never forget Ran Mouri. On her right hand was the gun that stained his thief and on her left hand was the last memento---the necklace---he gave to her. The front of her left pant was bleeding but no regret came washing down on Shinichi, instead there was guilt that came nowhere for shooting her. It was guilt that he had fallen out of love for her.

It was a whirlwind of actions again.

For a moment, she was shouting. Screaming at him for leaving her for a thief. Screaming the blame at him for making her dad lose the agency for its lack of credibility. Screaming at him that he ruined her life. And then a second, she dropped the gun and attacked him with her bare hands. She was choking him when there was a shift of white and she's thrown back. Shinichi heaved but he was more than happy to know that his thief's alive. Another second more and he was suddenly yanked up, just enough to dodge a knife that flew from Ran's hand. Maybe it was a miracle at the time, but Shinichi felt his thief's arms around his waist as they danced away from the multiple knives and bullets. It was beautiful in a way. The way how the Phantom thief gazed into his eyes reassuringly and how the shots were just background buzz now. Shinichi determinedly gazed into indigo eyes and they stopped.

He took a deep breath and spoke just before the girl could launch another set of shots, "Ran!"

Time stood still.

"I never meant this to happen! You knew more than me that there's nothing we could do to save what was supposed to fall in the beginning. I loved you, Ran."

Shinichi broke free from the thief and took a step towards her---hoped that it would placate whatever's possessed her. "Let's stop this."

Time slowly began to tick again as Shinichi barely registered the barrel and the strained shout from his beloved thief. There was a loud 'bang' and the strangled cry.

...But it wasn't him.  
He realized too late what had just occured.  
His beloved Kaito took the bullet for him...

It was Kaito's strangled cry.

Everything became a blur to him. His unconscious cry of anguish. His deadly accuracy when he shot the final bullet in his handgun. The vague recognition that Kaito's arm was around his waist. The weight becoming more apparent as they both sank to the ground.

"Kaito!"

****

Shinichi can't stop the tears as the arms around him began to slack. He frantically fumbled around his pockets as much as he can for something to slow the bleeding, but to no avail. He pulled out his phone instead and sent a distress message to the headquarters, trying hard for his hands not to shake. His tears doubled in cascades---trying not to come undone for his beloved thief. He needed to be strong. 

"He's going to die, Shinichi...! You'll come back to me, right? Because your love for him is just a phase of insanity, right....!?" The words of the woman he once loved barely reached his ears, but it registered nonetheless.

Shinichi clenched his eyes shut as he pulled the thief flushed against his chest, tears pouring down on Kaito's pale face as the blood on the thief's chest bloomed even more.

"...It's not a phase, right...?" The Phantom Thief whispered against his neck, breath going shallow as the minute hand ticked away.

The detective heaved a sob, "O-of course not, Kaito...I love you. I love how you make me feel special. I love how you never seem to run out of reasons why you love me. I love how you call me yours...I love everything about you, Kaito..." A heartbreaking sob, "So please...Don't leave me.."

Somewhere in the background, Shinichi could hear the faint sound of police sirens, the approaching footsteps, and the fading mockery of Ran's voice. But that's not a concern of his. It never was, because all he could hear right now is Kaito's heartbeat and how it's slowly declining. He held tighter.

"Please, Kaito...You promised. You promised. Don't break it..." He chanted in broken sobs. He felt helpless. More so than when he turned to Conan. That incident had a remedy. Had a Phantom Thief aiding him through thick and thin. This---this is out of his reach and he can't do anything for his beloved but wait for a help that seemed uncertain.

"...Shh. Shinichi...Everything will be alright.." Kaito whispered again, bringing a bloodied hand to rest on Shinichi's cheek. "You're going to be alright.."

"I can't, Kaito! I...can't.."

Shinichi felt the slight upturn of lips against his neck and the thumb that weakly swiped back and forth his cheek. "Yes, you can...You're going...to be alright..."

"I love you, Kaito...! Please don't...!"

"...I love you too, Shinichi...Don't...forget that..." And then there's nothing.

Shinichi saw the slow fall of the thief's hand from his face and felt the last huff of breath against his neck just as the door slammed open. He sat there, wide eyes and tears brimming, world seeming to fall silent despite the ruckus of the police. There was the distant call of his name but the only thing that got through him was inspector Nakamori's vague choke of Kaito's name.

Kaito...

It's as if something broke in him. Shattered even. He opened his mouth several times before the most heartwrenching cry tumbled out.

"You promised! You promised! KAITO! WHY!? Why...? I love you, Kaito..."

...I love you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed nor Magic Kaito 1412! They belong to Aoyama Gosho-sensei! :) I own the plot bunny, tho!
> 
> A/N: Ohhhhhkay. That was a complete 360 to the original plot I've been scheming for the past few days. O.O I feel bad, honestly! I don't like reading stuff like this but I can automatically conjure one without thinking about it. It's weird! Swear!
> 
> I'm not a Ran-basher, to clear things up. She's just the only one I can think of who would fit the manic/jealous type. I'm terribly sorry if I offended anyone. Also, I'm extremely sorry for those who shed tears for this. Don't worry! The next song!fic will be smexy and funny to compensate for this. :)


	3. FOCUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't really expect a busy-body to sit still, right?

2\. FOCUS  
By Ariana Grande

[I know what I came to do,  
And that ain't gonna change.]

Maybe he's really just overreacting.  
That's what everyone always perceived about him, anyway, so why not go with it, yeah?

But the biggest fact of the day is that he's---definitely---not overreacting! Sure, he's been pacing back and forth for the past few hours and that he might have been whining ever since this morning for a lot of reasons, but it's reasonable!

"You're acting like a child, Kuroba." Was Hakuba's fifteenth remark in under three hours. "I'm sure you know he's just busy."

Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire, and the great Kaitou KID, leveled a glare as he almost growled at the blonde detective. "Of course, I know! I'm his boyfriend, Hakuba! I know each and every schedule in that planner you gave him last year. I also know that NONE of those written schedules went on the right track!"

Okay, maybe he admitted too much. Hakuba doesn't really need to know his uncanny dedication to being the best boyfriend around town. He could grudgingly admit that it's a little creepy since he's not the husband yet, but what's a little practice for when he finally got the courage to ask, right?

But he's proud to flaunt to everyone---too proud actually---that he's not any ordinary boyfriend material. He's, to put it simply, a superb partner that can handle a selfless equal. Especially if said partner is one devastatingly beautiful----and famous----Heisei Holmes. His lovely Shinichi Kudou.

"Then what's the point of your extra immaturity, Kuroba? Kudou-san must have been stuck in a terrible homicide case for all we know, so please refrain from calling me just for your incessant overexaggeration." Hakuba said in his most infuriated voice as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Homicide cases are not like your heists."

He crossed his arms with a pout, "What heist? I'm not KID so would you stop saying that I am? Besides, KID had given up the cape two years ago."

"Right before you started your magic shows, that is. Don't you think that's suspicious? Considering that you never bothered to put up any show in the past and that you chose to hold your shows within the Ekoda clocktower where Kaitou KID often made his announcements."

He 'tsked', "That's bullshit, Hakuba." A twitch of the blonde eyebrow, "I am a KID fan, y'know? And besides, the mayor offered the spot to me since the tower had become a symbol for magic eversince KID made it his unofficial announcement spot. Also, that clocktower is where Shinichi and I met. Where Aoko and I met, too. I deserve to honor the landmark, don't you think?"

The british detective just sighed, uncrossing and crossing his legs to shift weight. "I don't want to argue about this, Kuroba, so please get on the exact reason why you called me here. Aside from the obvious fact, that is."

There was a distinct murmur of 'who told you to bring KID up, anyway' before he finally straightened up and looked at Hakuba with a serious glint in his eyes. "I need your help."

If it wasn't for the fact that he said it so seriously, he positively thought Hakuba might have burst out laughing. But fortunately, he didn't so Kaito assumed that's a good thing. He continued, "I need you to take all of Shinichi's cases for awhile. Just for a good three days then you can return whatever's left that you haven't done yet."

Hakuba finally reacted with an indignant squawk---he'll be sure to use that for blackmail later on. "That's no easy feat, Kuroba! You're asking me to take a week's worth of homicide cases!"

"That's exactly what I'm asking." He reiterated in a firm voice. "You're the only one who I can ask, Hakuba. Or would you prefer that I asked Hattori's help, instead?"

That definitely caught the blonde's attention. Oh, he knew that Hakuba couldn't stand the idea of Hattori Heiji, alright. What more when it comes to asking for help from a mutual acquaintance? He got the british man under control.

Hakuba sighed loudly as his expression turned less than pleasant---clearly telling him how dirty he's playing. Well, he could deal with the reprecussions later. Pursuing the plan is much more important. "Well? When is this going to take place?"

He grinned, "Tomorrow would be good! I'll expect Shinichi by evening, okay? Or maybe earlied than that."

The blonde heaved a long suffering sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose again. "I expect payment for this torture, Kuroba. If I don't get as much as one, I'll personally see to it that Kudou-san will know of this."

He mock saluted before getting up and practically waltzed out of the room. Before he could get deeper into the house, he half-shouted to the pissed detective, "Make sure to lock behind you, Hakuba!"

He has a lot of preparations to do rather than entertaining the british detective.

*****

Shinichi supposed this is a once-in-a-lifetime miracle. When he got to work early this morning, inspector Megure told him that Hakuba Saguru claimed all of his supposed-case files that could last him a week. That was strange in itself and he couldn't find any reason to warrant such generous act but he reluctantly went with it. The inspector was all too happy to see him go and had even uttered 'Lady Luck must have finally taken pity on you, Kudou-kun'. That made him snort as he actually remembered his lover who's practically Lady Luck's favorite son. 'Must have taken pity' might just be the right phrase since she's bound to take notice of her 'son's' lover soon.

He sent a short message to Kaito as he stopped by the convenient store to buy some ingredients for dinner. While in the middle of comparing two carrots, his phone vibrated and immediately pulled it out to see Kaito's reply---who could it be other than him, right?

 

 

Shinichi turned positively red at the reply. While it has been two years worth of relationship, he couldn't help but still feel embarassed and fluttery when Kaito says those three words of commitment. Thinking about it actually got him feeling guilty all of a sudden. This would be the first time after three months that he actually got around to personally invite Kaito for dinner again, the last one being their anniversary. He had been literally swamped with work that he had to decline all of Kaito's attempt of invitation for anything romantic. He knew Kaito had probably sulked in those months but considering the fact that the idiot possessed an uncanny streak of being considerate, chose to stay quiet and might have bothered someone else.

Heisei Holmes shook his head out of reverie and picked up the carrot that was previously on his left hand. He quickly made his way towards the counter and payed for his basket of purchase. After making sure he counted the right change, he casually walked out of the store only to bump into Ran and Kaito's childhood friend, Aoko. That's strange, he quietly thought.

"Ah, Shinichi!" Ran smiled at him, "This is new! Not working for a change?"

Shinichi scratched his nape lightly, "Hehe, yeah. Someone took my load for me so everyone at the station shooed me out for an unexpected day-off."

Aoko whistled low, "Such generous person, Kudou-kun! Kaito might have started rubbing his luck on you!"

The detective could only chuckle at the statement. "Maybe?"

"Speaking of Kuroba-kun," Ran spoke again, "Does he know?"

"Ah, yes. I messaged him right after I got out of the station. We're having dinner later."

"He's not available this afternoon?" Aoko asked, her expression perplexed that it confused Shinichi for a moment. Is there something he doesn't know or might have missed?

"Yeah...He said he's preparing for a magic show on the 18th so he couldn't come any sooner than dinner. Hasn't he sent tickets yet?"

There was a curious exchange of glance between the two girls before the Ekoda-raised girl sighed and smiled at him again. "Well, Kaito might have forgotten. You could ask him for our tickets later. We must be going, Kudou-kun. There's a new parfait shop near the station so we're heading there. Enjoy your night!"

And just like that, they dashed away before he could further question them. He's definitely curious now. Kaito NEVER forgot to send tickets on the day of his preparations. That's the magician's consideration to everyone so that they can rsvp with him if they can or can't attend. Another less popular reason would be so that Kaito won't find himself disappointed if he can't find the familiar faces among the crowd on the day of the show. 

'Well,' he mentally shrugged, 'I'll be seeing him later anyway. I'll get my answer.'

*****

Okay, he could at least admit that he honestly forgot the time. Three hours late to be specific but who could actually blame him when he just discovered a new bookstore a little down the train station. There were books that piqued his interest and he couldn't just scope them out in a very short time. It's seven in the evening and he had been receiving tons of texts from Kaito as he walked down the streets of Beika, hands holding onto large paper bags full of various mystery books. He's a bookworm, okay---an extreme one at that---all the while trapping the grocery bag under his arm.

He should have started dinner an hour ago. He could feel his phone against his thigh and the calls are coming much more persistent now. There's no doubt Kaito's going to kill him.

Shinichi pushed the gate with his foot and hurriedly walked towards the house when he noticed that most of the lights are already open. "Kaito must be worried sick by now." He muttered dejectedly.

He placed the bags on the floor and opened the door, expecting his lover's scowling face, but only stopped short of an apology at what he saw.

Shinichi blinked. And blinked some more. Then the most alarming blush colored his cheeks in no more than seconds. "What the fuck, Kaito..?"

His boyfriend, the great Kaitou KID, magician extraordinaire, looked like a *freakin'* stripper!

****

 

There's a lot of things he wanted to say to his Meitantei about punctuality but the expression is definitely priceless. Okay, maybe he went overboard, but the fitted leather jacket and pants clung nicely to his frame that he knew Shinichi would be stunned. Nevermind the stripper-image. His plan is definitely working.

"I could say 'you're late' but," He intentionally purred, "I'd rather say, 'welcome home, baby.'."

His detective audibly gulped at that, "What is this, Kaito...?"

"Oh?" With a flourish, he swagged the few inches towards Shinichi and grabbed his chin seductively. "Can't I welcome you like I always do?"

"Not dressed like this, Kaito..." Shinichi replied weakly, visibly losing the battle, yet still struggling for control.

He pulled him even closer, lips brushing but not entirely touching. "Do you like it then, Shin-chan?"

There was a moment's pause until a shrill ring broke the short lapse of silence. The brunette was about to pull his phone out when Kaito stopped him and whispered, "Focus on me, Shinichi."

It took all his will not to just close the small space between them---Shinichi looked so delectable---- because even if he's incredibly aroused now, he still respected Shinichi, and that meant his opinion too.

Two heartbeats came before Shinichi gave his answer in the form of lips--- the phone long forgotten. It surprised Kaito but who is he to complain anyway? His lover is definitely hot and bothered now, considering the tongue that didn't waste anytime to slide into his.

They fought for dominance---Shinichi tangling his hands into soft tufts of hair. Kaito always loved his lover's hair-pulling. That meant he's comfortable and ready for what's coming next. Ah, that went south immediately.

He pulled his beloved detective by the waist without breaking contact and pushed the door close with his foot. There's the ringing again and when Shinichi tried to pull it out, he pulled Shinichi up by the waist and pushed him against the wall with force that made the detective gasp and wrap those shapely legs around his waist in pleasure.

"Focus on me." He whispered against pliant lips, more cool than before that it certainly sent shivers down the detective's spine, and continued mapping his lover's mouth.

"K-kaito..." Shinichi whispered when they finally broke for air---lips glistening red and lust-filled eyes. "C-can we...move it upstairs...?"

Being the daredevil he is, Kaito's wandering hands moved south of Shinichi and squeezed temptingly, earning him with a groan. He licked his lips, "Of course, dear. We can go at it all night if you want~"

That certainly darkened Shinchi's cobalt blue eyes even more. "Th-then what are you waiting for...?"

With a smirk, he dove for another kiss and started taking steps whilst busy. He couldn't help but think: Mission accomplish, while the phone kept ringing inside the pocket of Shinichi's discarded jeans at the base of the staircase.

****

"It's not that I'm not satisfied but...What brought this on?" Shinichi murmured against the warm neck of his magician, tracing circles on broad chest altogether.

The magician's quiet chuckle shook his lover's tracing, "You've been busy this past few months, Shin-chan. I just wanted you all to myself."

Shinchi stopped in his ministrations and just snaked his arm around the magician to hug him properly. With a fond huff, he pecked the underside of the latter's jaw. "You should have just told me that in the first place. I can take a day-off. You didn't have to lie to me about an upcoming show."

"How'd you know I lied about the show?"

"I bumped into Ran and Nakamori-chan this morning."

"Ah, I ahould have known. Aoko did say that she's going to Beika for something."

Chuckles spilled into the night and then followed by chaste kisses that held the utmost affection words can't rectify.

They fell into comfortable silence after that, both wrapped in each other's arms as they relaxed into moonlight's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed nor Magic Kaito 1412! They belong to Aoyama Gosho-sensei! :) I own the plot bunny, tho!
> 
> A/N: And that's a wrap! I procrastinated on this one, truthfully. ^^" I kind of lost sight of what I'm going to write so I needed the time to recuperate. But welp, I hope this compensated for 'Clarity'. As you can see, I can't write proper smut and sexy scenes so please don't shoot me! I tried my best! >.


	4. GIVE YOUR HEART A BREAK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito never knew that he'll fall in love with a single dad.

3\. GIVE YOUR HEART A BREAK  
By Demi Lovato

[The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love.  
Now that I get you, I know fear is what it really was.]

Kuroba Kaito lead a very mundane life. He worked as a salesman in a department store and has a small rundown apartment since it's the only thing he can afford with his kind of salary. He has very few friends but that's alright--- At least they care about him and bothered to check if he's getting by twice a week. He has enough food everyday too so it's still a good life. Good but VERY common. Even an average joe could tell that he really needed a little spark of entertainment in his gray life.

As usual, he clocked out by six in the evening and greeted the same old colleagues on his way out. It's the beginning of December so the weather is starting to turn for the worst and it's just his luck that he's underequipped for the weather. This will be his first christmas in New York--- him being originally a Japanese citizen and that the only reason he came in this superpower country is because of his financial crisis. He would have stayed in Japan and worked there but considering that all of their assets were sold off to pay debts, including the house, he had no choice but to grab the last possible opportunity under his name. That turned out to be ¥500,000 and his blank passport. Before fully contemplating about it, he flew off the next day without as much as a goodbye and landed himself in this predicament.

Pre-winter wind blew past him, pulling him to a shiver. He's starting to doubt his survival if this chill would get anymore worse in the next days to come. With a remorseful sigh, he rubbed his hands together and tucked them into his pockets before walking off.

Maybe I could borrow a coat from a neighbor. The old lady downstairs did mention a son who moved out a long time ago. There might be some old coats there, he thoughfully noted.

It's the same route he took everyday. Since December rolled off a few days ago, the stores are brighter than usual with all the fairy lights strung along the glass panels. He always enjoyed walking along these busy stores. It reminded him of the Shibuya streets especially when the holidays are at its peak. It also gave him a sense of fond longing even though he tried very hard not to indulge himself with such feelings. The more he wallowed in it, the more he'll try to go back to a place that has nothing left of home.

He continued his sightseeing and just when he's about to look at a particular toy on display, he heard a distinct voice of a child speaking in rapid nihonggo that it almost jumbled into one incoherent sentence. He looked for the source and immediately found the child a few feet away from where he's standing.

The boy looked no more older than five and seemed desperate judging from the speech speed and the shaking shoulders. With the bigger picture, Kaito assumed that the boy must have been asking for help since the man he's talking to had a bewildered expression that it almost bordered on discomfort. Kaito immediately made his way towards the boy to avoid additional stares. Honestly, where's the parents of this child? New York is not a playground, for pete's sake!

"Ah, excuse me!" He spoke in thick english. Well, it has only been a year. Learning eigó isn't his strongest suit back in highschool. "What seems to be the matter?"

The man seemed to sigh in relief upon his intrusion, "I can't understand what this child is saying. I think he's asking for help but he doesn't understand me either."

Kaito nodded, "I'll take it from here." The man left as soon as he said that so he settled for a sigh and looked at the child. Wow. The child is adorably smart, he'd say. A little brunette with huge glasses and a bunny-themed parka over a collared shirt. There's a small necktie around his lapel and he wore jeans instead of those commonly used denim trunks kids liked these days. A well-off kid. How did this one got lost then? He smiled and switched to nihonggo, "Hi there!"

The kid's eyes, a deep shade of blue, widened and smiled immediately. That must have been a huge relief on him. "You speak nihonggo, mister?"

"I'm Japanese." Kaito answered. It's nice to speak to a fellowman after a year of english speakers. "Are you lost?"

The boy nodded, "I was just going to buy something for my papa but I can't find my way again when I finished."

"Where is your papa then?"

"He works for the police station!"

Huh. NYPD. He would have never pegged this child to be an offspring of a law official. Oh well, he might as well escort this one. There's no way someone would understand the child even if they tried anyway. He offered his hand to the child with a smile, "I'm Kuroba Kaito. Want me to escort you to the police station?"

The child grabbed his hand eagerly and nodded with much vigor too, "Yes, please! Oh! I'm Kudo Conan! Nice to meet you, Kaito-niisan!"

When they're finally moving again, Kaito realized that his mundane day has been disrupted on its track. It's actually nice.

****

The moment they stepped inside the police station, a blur of brown and blue dashed towards him that he had to blink a few times to check if he imagined it. Apparently not. When he looked at the child beside him, he found an identical man kneeling infront of the child and speaking in rapid nihonggo as well. That explained the child's rambling earlier.

It might have been three minutes, Kaito lost count midway, before the man finally registered his presence and suddenly stood up to bow and apologize.

"I'm so sorry for my impertinence! And for bothering you, too!" The man rushed out in nihonggo.

Kaito awkwardly shrugged, "Oh no, it's alright! This little guy wasn't a bother, I assure you."

If it wasn't for the fact that he's a closet gay, he would've openly gawked at the man infront of him. The man, as he just straightened up, is definitely handsome. A typical brunette with a pair of opal-like eyes. He's a sucker for those! This is terrible. Falling in love and to a married man no less. He's definitely screwed.

"Thank you very much. I thought Conan just went to the bathroom so I haven't had the mind to check on him." The handsome brunette said sheepishly. "I'm not exactly the best father figure..."

"You're a great papa! I would know!" Conan piped in before Kaito could jump to his defense. He smiled instead and patted the child's head to show his agreement.

"Well, you're proven and tested by this little man so don't degrade yourself." It just occured to him that the station seems to be little noisy for an evening so he remarked, "Busy case?"

There was a worn out sigh, "Yeah. Double homicide. I'm sure you've heard of it in the news."

"Ah, that one with the president's secretary and bodyguard?"

"Yes. Grisly murder, if you ask me. It's driving us crazy." The man paused for a moment then chuckled quietly that Kaito had to raise an eyebrow. "Sorry. I never noticed we were actually talking in nihonggo. I must be really tired."

"Can we invite him to dinner, papa?" Conan piped in once again, however this time, looking extra hopeful than normal.

Kaito had been set to decline even with that look---he's low on money after all---when the man smiled at him disarmingly.

"It would be our pleasure to have you eat with us. Don't worry, it's on me. I made you go all this way. Everyone knows NYPD isn't the type of building to be on a person's daily route."

Well, that may be out of the way but he really shouldn't associate anymore with this handsome man. He can't really risk anything in this country, even his own feelings, that's why he always kept to himself. 

"Please, Kaito-niisan!" Was Conan's plea before he tugged his shirt to emphasize the request.

That broke his resolve. He internally sighed and quirked up an awkward smile. "Well, okay. If you insist."

It's funny that the father-son duo identically brightened up at his answer, even more so when they looked at him with such silly grins that it almost melted his heart. He really shouldn't have accepted.

"By the way," The man offered his hand with a smile, "I'm Kudo Shinichi. Pleasure to meet you."

Kaito knew that by shaking his hand, it will seal his so-called fate. He knew that if he ventured into this man's life, he'll surely get hurt. He knew these things but he still reached out anyway. Screw his life.

"Kuroba Kaito. The pleasure's all mine."

****

Four years ago, if you told Kaito that he'll finally fall in love with the right person in an unlikely country and that said person is actually with an extra baggage, he would've laughed at your face and would have stalked off as if nothing happened.

Four years into the present, if you told Kaito the same thing, he will beam at you and will tell you that it was worth the risk.

Four years ago, if you told Shinichi that he'll fall in love again, he would've sworn to you that there's no way. And probably admit that he's scared to make the same mistake.

Four years into the present, if you told Shinichi the same thing, he will just smile at you and will tell you that it's was blind trust that led him to this life.

Little Conan saw through all of this. He knew his father's fear of becoming close to anyone after his mother left. He saw the hesitant looks yet determined spark in Kaito-niisan's eyes when he spent time with them. Ultimately, he saw how they both opened their hearts to each other and finally fell into rhythm. He was the little spectator who walked through this love story and he'll never have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed nor Magic Kaito 1412! They belong to Aoyama Gosho-sensei! :) I own the plot bunny, tho!
> 
> A/N: Well, this is a record. Since I'm stumped with writer's block, I couldn't really finish a fanfic within a day. This one's an exemption. I feel this is rushed but well...If I actually elaborated on this, it might have turned into a multichaptered fic. That's the main reason why I veered off the song. It has a nice lyric concept but it's not cut out for a oneshot, I figured in the latter part. The 'four years ago...' lines were just my pathetic excuse for a closing statement. Also, my plot bunny screamed for a singledad!AU. That explains this wierd turnabout. Not entirely flangst, I know. Haha! Sorry about that. Oh well, I still hope you enjoyed this. Kudos and comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
